Reality is Better
by writingMYdreams
Summary: Reid has healed enough after 3 weeks to go back to work, and him and Anderson must go undercover! Sequel to my story "Sky's the Limit", highly recommended that you read that story first!  Link:/s/6975363/1/The Skys the Limit
1. Back to Work

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the sequel to _Sky's the Limit! _It is important that you read that story first because there is an OC introduced, and she happened to be one of the main characters! Here is a link (:  
>.nets/6975363/1/The_Skys_the_Limit  
><strong>

**So I hope you enjoy the sequel and PLEASE REVIEW! It really does help me write faster, honest! (:**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy! xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"When you are in love you don't want to fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams" <em>

_-Dr Seuss_

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Spencer Reid came home from the hospital. November 7th, it was getting slightly colder, but Reid wouldn't know much about that feeling.<p>

He had been stuck in his apartment for weeks. He would sit bored and alone all day waiting for 6 o'clock to come, and when it finally did, Evangeline Anderson would open his apartment door with a huge smile on her face. She had begun staying the night there a few nights after Reid got home from the hospital. They couldn't do much of anything because Reid was still healing, but she would cook dinner for them, and they would watch some movie she'd rented or lay on the couch and talk.

On that specific evening Anderson came in more excited than other days.  
>"Spencer? I got your message, that's great! Have you told Hotch yet?" She said as she stripped of her waist long brown jacket and fixed her chocolate brown curls of hair over her black sweater. Reid laughed lightly at her excitement and spun her around, kissing her passionately.<br>"I did, and I'm coming back to work tomorrow, he was reluctant, he wanted me to stay home another week." He explained, bringing a frown to Anderson's face. "But I told him I couldn't, I couldn't stand another week alone in this apartment." The smile returned promptly to Anderson's face and she gave him another light kiss.  
>"So... If you can go back to work, does that mean you can... Do other things?" She said winking. Spencer laughed embarrassed.<br>"I-I don't know... I mean... I've never..." Anderson sighed smiling.  
>"It's fine Spencer, I told you I don't care that you are a virgin. I'm honored to be your first. And besides, I'll show you." She said with a slightly frightening smile on her face. Reid simply laughed and nodded pulling her into a tight hug.<br>"I'm so glad I can go back to work..." He muttered half to himself.  
>"Let's celebrate! We'll go out to eat?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. Spencer smiled nodding.<br>"Where ever you wanna go, love."

* * *

><p>Anderson drove them to the same diner she had gotten their food at the night in the hospital. It was beside the hospital, so a small drive, but she decided it was worth it.<p>

After the waiter took their order and brought them both coffee Reid grabbed Anderson's hand across the table.  
>"How was work?"<br>"Boring... Paperwork as always, Morgan and Prentiss are still complaining about you not being there to do half of theirs." Reid laughed lightly rolling his eyes. "I hope we get a case soon... We've only had one the whole time you were gone, lucky you... So what did you do today?"  
>"Nothing fun." Reid replied with an annoyed look on his face. Anderson laughed.<br>"Tomorrow will be better."

After they'd eaten they returned to Reid apartment. It was only 9 o'clock but they decided to turn in, Reid had a big day tomorrow, paperwork or not he was still returning to work.

"I love you Spencer." Anderson said laying on his chest.  
>"I love you too, and I can't wait to love you tomorrow." He replied smiling when Anderson looked up at him happily. He had said that almost every night since they'd gotten together, and he did love her every time he woke up as much as before he'd slept, if not more.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Spencer walked proudly into the BAU bullpen smiling at the place he never realized how much he missed.<p>

"Reid! Glad to have you back!" Prentiss said walking over to him, Morgan close behind, giving him a hug.  
>"Hey Pretty boy, back to help with the paperwork are you?" He said grabbing his hand and patting his back proudly.<br>"You wish." Reid said smiling.  
>"What?" Morgan said shocked making Reid laugh.<br>"Hey spence, feeling better?" JJ asked coming out of her office.  
>"Lots, thanks JJ." He replied happily hugging her.<p>

Reid walked to his desk holding Anderson's hand.  
>"Aww so cute!" Prentiss said spotting their hands entangled together.<br>"Jealous Prentiss?" Morgan teased.  
>"Jealous Morgan?" Prentiss said smirking at him.<br>"Yes, aren't you?" He asked.  
>"... Yes." She admitted. Anderson laughed lightly kissing Reid cheek. His desk was beside hers, which they were more than relieved about.<p>

"Hey Pretty boy, how was vacation?"  
>"It wasn't exactly vacation Morgan, I was in pain half the time..."<br>"Yea but the other half you had your little honey by your side."  
>"My... Little honey?" Reid asked blushing looking at Anderson who was laughing lightly.<br>"Welcome back Reid, I hope you're feeling better." Hotch asked entering the bullpen.  
>"Thanks Hotch, I am." Reid replied.<br>"What's this about honey?" Garcia asked standing behind Reid, making him jump.  
>"N-nothing Garcia, it was just something Morgan said..." He said wishing they could change the subject.<br>"Oh... Well speaking of honey, how are you and your honey doing?"  
>"Ugh!" Reid said rolling his eyes. Anderson laughed out loud.<br>"You guys are so cute!" Prentiss squealed.

* * *

><p>The morning passed uneventfully, Reid actually glad to be doing paperwork for once.<p>

After lunch at a Chinese place down the street to welcome Reid back, the team returned to their desks. Sighing Morgan frowned at the pile of paperwork on his desk.  
>"You know it's not that bad, paperwork, if you just do it." Anderson suggested.<br>"I've been doing this for six years Anderson, it is that bad! I just wish we had a case already!" He replied. Reid was about to stand up and get a refill on coffee, the bitter coffee that he didn't miss all that much, when Hotch walked through the bullpen.

"Conference room everyone." He announced as he walked towards Garcia's office.  
>"Yes!" Morgan yelled making the team laugh as they stood up and walked to the conference room.<p>

Reid and Anderson sat closely, hand in hand. Reid smiled at the twinkle she had in her eye as she waited for the case to be announced.  
>"JJ." Hotch nodded as he entered the room with that serious look on his face. JJ turned to the projector screen clicking it on.<br>"This is Andrea Cortez age 23, Sam Jackson age 24, and Chantal Barkman age 20. They all went to the University of California. Andrea for Law, Sam for Medicine, and Chantal in the field of Mathematics.  
>"Besides the university and age range, they don't seem to have anything else in common. Mind you, we haven't done much looking into it. They all disappeared in the last month, and were found dead in Washington, DC. They were all strangled with a rope of some sort, and seemed to be tortured before they died.<br>"The students are beginning to become worried, they're dropping out because of the murders. The local PD called us in to help."

"So we're going to California?" Morgan asked excited. JJ nodded smiling.  
>"Pack your bathing suits!" Prentiss said standing up.<br>"We leave in 20." Hotch said.

After Reid and Anderson got their go-bags, and Anderson went to her own apartment to get her bathing suit and some cooler clothes her and Reid went to the jet. They sat next to each other on the couch and Reid wrapped his arm around Anderson's shoulders.  
>"Excited to go to California?" Reid asked.<br>"Kind of... I'm more excited for the case... You?"  
>"I'm excited to be back on the job."<br>They sat silently together reading over the case. When everyone else entered the jet and found their seats they took off.

"So Garcia is looking into any other things tying these people together?" Anderson asked.  
>"Yes, I told her to dig deep." Hotch noted.<br>"They arn't even the same race." Prentiss said lost in confused thought.  
>"Isn't there a chance this is just random killings for the sake of killing?" Anderson asked.<br>"Yea... But it's pretty rare, most cases go deeper emotionally than that." Morgan expained. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he pulled it out. "Morgan."

"Hello my hunky angel. Ready for my seductive words?"  
>"You're on speaker phone Baby girl." Morgan laughed.<br>"A group... That's hot." She said chuckling. Anderson laughed lightly getting to recognize Garcia's brand of personality.  
>"What do you need my goddess?" Morgan asked.<br>"I found something, something interesting about the case."  
>"What is it?"<br>"All three of the victims were in a registered club at the university. It's called The True Life Club. As far as I can tell it's a discussion of beliefs club, about the true meaning of life. Non-religious, but open to religious ideas."  
>"That's... Different." JJ stated.<br>"So we start there?" Prentiss asked.  
>"Yes, but I don't think we should introduce our selves as agents." Hotch said, looking out the window thinking.<br>"What should we introduce our selves as?" Morgan asked.  
>"Students would make the most sense, easier to relate to and trust." Reid said.<br>"Probably the younger the better..." Hotch agreed.  
>"Well I'm the youngest on the team." Anderson said.<br>"You're also the newest, sure you're ready for that?" Morgan asked looking concerned.  
>"Yea for sure, I was a detective before, I can do it."<br>"Okay..." Hotch said. "But not alone."  
>"Who is the second youngest?" JJ asked.<br>"Well," Garcia chimed in. They had forgotten she was still on the phone. "Who ever is the second youngest, Reid looks younger."  
>"She's right Spence." JJ said the whole team nodding.<br>"Are you okay with that Reid?" Hotch asked meeting his eyes.  
>"Of course." He said. He was secretly very glad to not have to sit around and wait.<p>

"Alright, Reid and Anderson will go undercover as students interested in joining the club. Ask questions, but don't act like you know a lot about the victims." Hotch started to explain to never liked sending his agents undercover, but sometimes it had to be done.

**E/N: So what do you think, should be interesting yes? I think so! Do you think it will end at having to go "check out" the club?**

**You'll have to subscribe and see! ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	2. I Can See It In Her Eyes

**A/N: IM SOOO SORRRY! **

**Just as I start to get some fans I start ignoring them! And I'm not making mistakes for myself buuut...I am in Florida on vacation still, visiting my mom, and, you see, I only get to see her once MAYBE twice a year so I really cherish our time together and don't take anytime for myself.**

**So without further, pointless, annoying delay,Chapter 2! **

**And please review! If you do I PROMISE I wont take so long with chapter 3! ;)**

* * *

><p>Reid was going over the case again, after JJ had introduced the team to the local PD, and they got settled. Anderson was across the room talking to Hotch. This was her first time going undercover as a profiler, and it was far different than as a detective.<p>

Rossi sat down next to Reid. "You ready for this kid?" He asked.

"What?" He entertained, looking up from the case file. "Oh, yeah of course. Anderson and I can handle it." He smiled.

"I know you can." Rossi returned the smile. "See Reid, I told you that you know how to handle fans, you just have to become romantically involved with them. It's how I found my third wife, you know?" He said chuckling.

"Thanks Rossi." Reid laughed along. "I love her Rossi." His voice turning serious, but happy.

"Good. You deserve something for you Reid, you deserve her. You've been giving yourself to this job for a long time, I think it's fitting that this job gives you something that can be yours. Be good to her, okay?"

"Of course." Reid nodded and then continued to read the case file preparing to go undercover.

"Here." Morgan said holding out a pair of jeans.

"W-what's this?" Reid asked, confused.

"College students don't wear suit pants to school, Anderson is changing out of her suit too." Morgan explained. "The only difference being she brought normal clothes with her, I'm assuming you didn't, pretty boy?"

"Well I..ah..No." He admitted grabbing the pants and leaving to change before Morgan had the chance to ridicule him more.

* * *

><p>Reid and Anderson had been dropped off outside of the university. They walked through campus trying not to look like they were trying to blend in.<p>

"You ready for this?" Reid asked her, adjusting the microphone on the inside of his collar.

"Mhmm, I'm ready." Anderson nodded. Reid reached out and grabbed her hand, wrapping his fingers around hers. She turned and their eyes met briefly before she had to watch her path again.

Hotch and Morgan were inside of a van on the edge of the university campus, listening incase anything went wrong. The rest of the team and policemen that weren't waiting with Hotch and Morgan listened from the police station.

_"I love you."_ They heard Reid say.

_"I love you too."_ Anderson replied. This brought a smile to the team's faces.

_"Is this it?" _Anderson asked.

_"I think so." _Reid answered, as they heard a knocking.

_"Yes?" _A voice they didn't recognize muttered.

_"Are you from the True Life Club?"_ Anderson asked cheerfully.

_"What's it to you?"_ The mystery man insisted rudely.

_"We are wondering because we would like to join."_ Reid rebutted sharply.

_"Mmm... Well not anyone can join my club." _

_"So you're the leader then?" _Anderson asked still trying to sound welcoming.

_"Yes. My name is Jeffery Duncan. I started and run the True Life Club. So how did you come across my club?" _Jeffery asked her directly.

_"My friend told me about it, she wanted to join with us but she wasn't sure it was for her. She'd heard a lot about it and was hoping I would join first. When she told me what kind of club it was, I was very interested. I knew my friend here would be too. Do you think you could tell us more about it? See, my friend knew some, but not much. I want to see what being in this club entails before I join, with school and all, I don't want to get in over my head." _She explained in detail.

_"Why do you want to join?"_ He turned to Reid, more venom in his voice when he addressed him than when he talked to Anderson.

_"Well, my friend told me what her friend told her, then I offered to join with her because it sounded like something I could enjoy. There are many different beliefs and ideas about creation and purpose of mankind and I'd like to discuss these with you and the other members." _

_"You guys are friends?"_ Jeffery asked. They had forgot to be sure of what they were going to tell them.

_"Yes... We are friends... We're actually room mates. We were lucky enough to get a Co-Ed dorm."_ Reid explained. Hotch let his breath out when he heard Reid handle the situation.

_"Come with me."_ Jeffery instructed.

* * *

><p>He led them into a small marble building with many clubs' names posted on the front, and into a small room with a desk and two chairs in front of it.<p>

"Sit please." He instructed, as he sat behind the desk.

"Is this your office?" Anderson asked, smiling.

"Yeah, all the group leaders get one right?"

"Oh yeah... " Reid said immediately.

"So what do you want to know?" Jeffery smiled, leaning on the desk.

"Well... My friend told me that this was a discussion club, yes? About the true meaning of life. She heard there are clubs in different states?" Anderson asked.

"Yes, there are clubs in over 20 states. Some even have two. I can't list all of the states off hand but I know there is one in Idaho. I lived there before I moved here, and I knew I had to start one because I didn't feel right without one." He explained, as Anderson nodded with a smile on her face.

"So if we join," Reid started. "What do we have to do?"

"We meet once a day, but the meetings aren't daily mandatory, and every meeting isn't a heated discussion. We're all friends here so sometimes we just hang out and get to know each other." Jeffery told them. He seemed to light up when he spoke about his club. Anderson almost found it hard to believe he could be part of the students' murder, but she knew some serial murderers were incredibly good actors.

"Listen," Jeffery said sitting back. "I think you would fit in nicely... Not that I know you all that well...but anyway, why don't you give it a try and if it doesn't work out you can leave, no strings attached, no hurt feelings?"

"That sounds like a really good idea." Anderson smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"Do you think we could get a phone number, or some way to contact you if our friend wants to join too?" Reid asked. Their non-existent friend gave them a great excuse to keep tabs on him.

"Oh sure, I suppose that would be okay." He replied starting to write on a small slip of paper. "This... Is my personal number." He handed the paper to Anderson, smiling. Reid gave Jeffery a piercing look, but Anderson noticed before he did and kicked Reid's leg. They stood up and shook Jeffery's hand.

"Hey," Jeffery said as they were just about to leave. "I didn't get your names?"

"Oh.." Anderson laughed. "My name is Claire Hudson."

"I'm Josh Austin." Reid said. The team had discussed their undercover names, having great fun with it after Reid and Anderson reluctantly agreed to go with whatever name they'd choose.

"Nice to meet you both. I hope to see you tomorrow, we meet at 4:30-7:00, you can show up whenever you don't have class." Jeffery told them.

"Thank you." Anderson said offering him a smile before they left the office and the marble building.

They walked off campus before they said anything to each other, wanting to be careful. They got in the back of the van with Hotch and Morgan.

"That went well," Hotch said. "But... I think you guys are going to have to go to those meetings, until we find out what we need."

"That's fine with me." Anderson agreed looking to Reid.

"Me too." Reid nodded.

"Maybe we should get you a dorm, in case anyone wants to pay you a visit... It'll be easier than driving here everyday." Hotch said thinking.

"Can we do that?" Anderson asked.

"Of course, we can do whatever we want if it'll help catch someone." Hotch informed her with a devious smile she did recognise him wearing.

* * *

><p>Back at the police station Reid and Anderson were sitting in a corner of the small room going over their plan while the rest of the team made a more in-depth profile. They couldn't be sure the club would lead them anywhere.<p>

"So what do you think about Jeffery?" Anderson asked as they continued to write their own new "lives" down on the note pads in front of them. Reid grunted. "What?"

"I don't know..." Reid looked up frowning. "I just... Don't really like him. He seemed... I don't know, suspicious to me."

"Really? I thought he was nice enough. I mean of course we can't rule him out, I'd even say he's our prime suspect as of now... But he seemed okay." Anderson shrugged.

"Yeah well... He was really nice to you..." Reid said, eyes glued to his paper.

"Spencer are you... Jealous?" Anderson said with a chuckle.

Reid didn't find it too funny and frowned. "No I am not jealous. I just... Don't like him okay?" He said angrily and stood up. "I...I'm getting coffee."

Anderson was shocked. What had she said wrong? She was only joking; how could Reid possibly think she'd leave him for a possible serial killer, or anyone for that matter?

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked worriedly, sitting on the chair beside hers.

"I...I think Spencer is angry at me..." She said, still looking at Reid, even though he was far out of sight. The coffee machine on the floor was broken so he'd have to use the top floors.

"What, Reid? No way. What happened?"

"I was only joking." She said, looking sadly to Morgan.

He sighed. "Why don't you let me talk to him."

"Thank you Morgan." Anderson smiled as he got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Reid! What the hells wrong with you?" Morgan yelled, finding him looting three sugar packets into his coffee.<p>

"I...like sugar?" Reid answered confused.

Morgan rolled his eyes grunting. "Not that you idiot!" He punched his arm.

"Ow!" Reid said holding his arm.

"Well you deserved it! Why are you mad at Anderson?"

"What? I-"

"It hurts her you know? When you do whatever you did."

"How do you know, you don't even know what happened!" Reid demanded.

"I could see it in her eyes, man."

Reid sighed. "I supposed I over reacted." He said heading off to fix things with his still new girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure about the guy." Jeffery said over the phone. "But the girl is a babe! Brown hair, green eyes, cute smile, and a hot body... Yeah... Mhmm... I know right! I wish I could but I think she dating the friend she came in with... Yeah and she said they're friends... You know if she says yes she's mine, you can't have her?... Mhmm... Well I know but... Okay you can have anyone else I don't care... I know I'll let you know soon... How did the other one go?... No, leftovers?... Yes... I don't know... Okay, I will... Bye Daniel." He hung up. He smiled as he thought about Claire and how much he'd like to have her as his own. 'Maybe someday.' He thought to himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Ooohh Jeffery's likin Anderson- I mean Claire ;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 3 sooon! I promise!**

**And a special thanks to Rachel S. who helped me more than usual with this chapter :) Thanks for the input Broseph!;)  
><strong>

**xoxo**


	3. I Love You Too Crasy Person

**A/N: Chapter 3! This is more of a fluffy chapter :)**

**AND on wednesday im coming home from vacation so posts should start to come more often! I'm not making any promises yet though, sorry! BUT if you review i will write faster, thats a fact!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Reid walked back into the small room the BAU was borrowing and looked around for Anderson but she was no where in site.<p>

"Prentiss? Do you know where Anderson is?" He asked hurriedly.

Prentiss frowned. "Yeah, she said she wasn't feeling well, she went to get some air. She didn't look too good, I hope she's alright."

Spencer felt a pang on his heart when he heard that and rushed out half thanking Prentiss. When he opened the door he saw Anderson sitting on the wooden bench just outside the police station. She was staring out at the parking lot.

Spencer sighed, sitting next to her. "Evangeline...I'm sorry I got angry, you were right. I was jealous." He admitted, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Turning, she frowned at him. "Why?" She demanded.

"I... Well I just..." He blushed. "It's so hard for me to believe that you'd want to be with me, and when another guy flirted with you I couldn't help but think why wouldn't you prefer him over me, or anyone over me."

"Spencer... One, he may be a serial murderer, you know that right? And two why would I ever want to leave you? I love you, and I mean that when I say it."

"...I'm not the biggest catch."

Anderson sighed. "Can I tell you something?" Reid nodded. "When I was 24, I was on the police force in North Dakota, and 3 people including me got the chance to go to a conference in Quantico Virginia on profiling. I had been looking to join the FBI but I was never sure it was for me. Then, at this conference I went to a lecture, given by an agent in the BAU, Agent Spencer Reid. When I saw you up there talking about the job you love to do and the brain of a criminal, I could see passion in your eyes. You were clearly fascinated in using this logic to save lives. That was the day I knew I wanted to be in the BAU. You are my inspiration Spencer Reid, everything I've become is because of you, and in meeting you I realized you are not only my hero, but the man of my dreams, the man I love. So you see, I would never choose anyone over you because you are my first choice and the fact that you'd take me as any choice is a dream come true for me."

Spencer smiled. "I love you Evangeline."

"I love you too." She offered as they moved closer to each other, locking in a warm kiss.

Reid's hand was tangled in Anderson's hair, Anderson's hand on Reid's face, and another on his thigh when Morgan exited the Police station.

"Woah! Sorry!" Morgan laughed, mockingly hiding his eyes. Reid rolled his eyes as he and Anderson pulled apart. His arm was still around her waist and hers was still on his leg. They loved the feeling of contact between them.

"Oh, grow up Morgan!" Reid said, laughing.

"Thank you, Morgan." Anderson smiled. Reid nodded agreeing.

"No problem." He shrugged, returning the smile and leaving them alone.

Anderson rested her head on Reid's shoulder. "I suppose we should get back inside."

"Yeah... We've still got a killer to find..." Reid agreed, kissing the top of her head. He stood intertwining their fingers together and pulling her up after him.

They walked past Rossi holding hands and Rossi gave Reid a subtle wink. Reid smiled in response as they continued to walk.

"Good, I was looking for you two," Hotch stopped them. "We've got a dorm for you, the university was more than happy to comply. They furnished it nicely they say, and I want you to go and unpack your bags in there to make it look more natural. We're headed to the hotel soon anyway so we'll drop you off on our way."

Reid and Anderson nodded, then told Hotch they were going to get their things together.

* * *

><p>That night they were sitting in one of the two full sized beds there was in their dorm. There was two rooms but they decided one could be for show. There was also a living room with a couch and television, and a small bathroom with a mini fridge outside of it.<p>

They were sitting on the bed with files and papers covered with writing on them.

"I think we'd better keep the cover of friends, it makes us more approachable one on one." Reid explained.

"Okay... I wish you could be by my side every minute though." Anderson frowned.

Reid smiled. "You'll do great."

"I sure hope so.." Anderson admitted, reading the paper she had in her hand. Suddenly, Reid's phone rang against the bed where he had left it.

"Reid." He answered.

_"Hello, my beautiful boy wonder."_

Reid laughed lightly. "Hi Garcia. I'm at the dorm with Anderson, I'll put you on speaker."

_"Hey baby cakes!"_ Garcia said cheerfully.

"Baby cakes?" Anderson looked toward the phone confused.

_"Yes, you are the baby of the team, and well... I love cake." _

Anderson and Reid laughed happily at Garcia's explanation.

_"So you fabulous lovers, I have something about the club."_

Reid blushed deeply at Garcia's remark about them being 'lovers'. "What is it Garcia?" He asked trying to move the conversation along.

_"So apparently, one person every month gets to go to a conference about the True Life Clubs, learning and stuff. This is more spaced out than the disappearances but it's worth a try." _

"Thanks so much, Garcia!" Reid replied.

_"Of course, boy genius. Don't break the bed tonight you two! Good night." _

Reid blushed even redder at that remark and shut his phone quickly clearing his throat.

Anderson laughed, gathering up the papers spread around her. Reid looked at his watch and realized it was already 11:30.

"Wow it's late!"

"I know." Anderson said as she put the last of the files on the table beside their bed. She lay down on the bed with a long sigh. Reid lay down beside her, propped up on his elbow. He moved a piece of hair out of her eye smiling.

"Are you excited to go back to the club tomorrow?" Reid asked.

"As long as it helps us get our guy then yeah! Are you?"

"Yeah... Its not too big of a deal for me, I've done it before though."

"I love you Spencer." He was taken by surprised by her random declaration.

"I love you too." He said slightly confused. She pulled him by his shirt down into a kiss.

She wrapped an arm around his neck as she leaned into the kiss. A moan escaped from deep in Reid's throat. His hand rested on her hip and he opened his mouth wider against hers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, it tangling with his.

They were both starting so breath heavily as Reid rolled so that he was holding himself on top of Anderson. She started hastily to undo the top button of his shirt.

"Evangeline," He said, pulling away and putting a hand over hers. "Are...Are you sure we're ready for this?"

"Are you worried?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"I... No, but.. I'm scared that... That I won't be everything you need me to be." He confessed.

"Oh, Spencer! I promise you that you will be more than enough for me." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him again as his hand lifted and she continued to open his shirt. "Besides," She breathed agains't his mouth. "I told you I'd show you, didn't I?" She could feel her fingers brushing against the contours of his muscles.

She knew it was going to be an amazing night.

* * *

><p>Reid woke up the next morning tired. He felt Anderson lying warmly on his chest with a blanket hugged over her shoulder. Opening his eyes he sighed, watching her breath with a little smile on her face. He gently moved a piece of hair from her face and continued to watch her in awe. Last night was more amazing then he ever could have imagined.<p>

Anderson opened her eyes slowly and saw Reid sitting slightly up looking down at her.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He said with a wide smile on his face.

Anderson laughed lightly. "Good morning." She replied.

"Last night was amazing." Reid said excitedly.

"It was. Was it everything you expected?" She asked, kissing his chest.

"It was everything and more." He confessed, leaning down to kiss her, but she put a hand up and stopped him.

"Morning breath." She admitted, lightly blushing.

With a laugh, Reid pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you." He chuckled.

"I love you too." She smiled, but was interrupted by a yawn.

"Tired?" Reid laughed.

"Of course! Do you know what time it was when we went to sleep!" She laughed. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay?"

"Alright." He said, as she got up leaving the blanket behind. Reid watched, hypnotized by her body as she walked to the small bathroom.

After Reid and Anderson had both showered and dressed, Reid was looking through some of the files Anderson had pulled away last night while Anderson stood leaning closely to the mirror.

"Are my eye lashes even? I don't think they are..." She asked thoughtfully.

Spencer gave a confused look. "Um... Yes love, your...eye lashes are perfect." He said awkwardly.

Anderson laughed lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, crazy person." He replied laughing.

After Anderson put on some light makeup, she looked at herself one last time in the mirror. With her hair drying into it's natural curls and her bright blue sweater lying perfectly on her hips, she smiled proudly and walked over to the bed where Spencer was preoccupied with a file in front of him.

"The team is going to come here, instead of us going there, because it's more comfortable." Reid informed her.

"Alright... Are you ready to go to our first True Life meeting tonight?"

"Actually... I'm kind of excited! I wish the club wasn't our main resource of disappearances or I could really enjoy this..." Reid said thoughtfully.

"I think you still should. Don't let it cloud your eyes of course, but no ones saying you can't have fun."

"True..."

* * *

><p>The team was spread throughout Reid and Anderson's living room.<p>

"Hotch, the victims all disappeared in the last month, Garcia said one person a month." Morgan protested.

"I know, but what if that's simply a technicality?" Hotch argued.

"Besides, you got a better idea, Morgan?" Prentiss offered, pouring herself coffee at the small counter outside of the bathroom.

"She's right Morgan, this is a tough case, and this club is the one and only thing we've got. I think we should explore its options while we have the opportunity." Rossi joined in.

"But we're profilers, not guess and checkers! You agree with me, right Anderson?" Morgan pleaded.

"Oh no! Don't get me in the middle of this!" She said, joining Prentiss at the coffee pot.

"Well fine... DC is our prime suspect." Morgan rolled his eyes.

"No, Jeffery Duncan is our main suspect, DC is just how we suspect he does it." Hotch defended, his nose shoved in the files in his hands.

"Ugh!" Morgan grunted, standing up and surrendering himself to the pot of coffee his friends were crowding. Anderson was stirring milk into her cup beside him.

"You ready to go back to the club?" Morgan asked her.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to get this guy!" She said excitedly.

"You're not worried because of... You know..."

"No, that would weaken my abilities, would it not?" She offered.

Morgan smiled. "You'll do great."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hope you liked it! Next Chapter is the first meeting of the True Life club :) Don't forget to review! xoxo**


	4. I Over Reacted

**A/N: Chapter 4 is finally here! Time to see how the first meeting goes!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Reid and Anderson walked towards the marble building, across the lightly paved path. They stopped in front of the large door.<p>

"What time is it?" Anderson asked.

"5:03" Reid replied peeking down at his watch. "You ready?"

"Of course." She took a deep breath. Reid kissed lightly on the cheek reassuringly as he swung the door open.

They walked into the building, slowly down the hall noticing a sign. It read "True Life Club Meeting Area." Reid opened the door under it slowly. Anderson stepped into the small room. When looking around she saw about a dozen people, all engulfed in conversation.

As they stood there, taking in their surroundings and wondering where they should go or what they should do Jeffery walked up and stopped beside Anderson.

"You decided to come, that's great!" He stated.

"Yea, we wanted to check it out." She smiled.

"Well I'll introduce you two, follow me." He waved leading them to the people closest to him. They turned their attention to the three with smiles.

"This is Cynthia Dotehrey and Micheal Heights, these two may be joining our club."

"Nice to meet you." Micheal nodded as they all shook hands.

"Like wise, I'm Claire Hudson. This is my friend Josh Austin."

Jeffery introduced them to 7 more people, all smiling and greeting them welcomingly. This seemed like more of a group of friends looking for an excuse to get together. Reid considered that this group served as more of a meeting grounds for those who are socially awkward or challenged but craved sociality.

When they got to the eighth person Jeffery introduced them just the same.

"This is John Alchems, John this is Claire Hudson and Josh Austin."

"Hey." John smiled shaking Anderson's hand, then Reid's. "What makes you sure your right for our club?"

"Well we have lots to discuss and hear. I personally love hearing others ideas and beliefs about the way they precept things." Reid offered.

"Is that so? Are you religious?"

"Not particularly, but somewhat, why do you ask?"

"Well I'd just like to know what your initial beliefs or ideas are about the meaning of life. That is the meaning of our club."

Him and Reid continued to discuss thing about life and the club. Anderson smiled as she watched her lover get mesmerized by the conversation, spilling out facts and ideas, one after the other. She could watch him all day talk the way he did while looking into those big brown eyes. Suddenly her mesmerization was broken when Jeffery pulled her slightly by the arm. "I think he'll be fine on his own, shall I introduce you to the others on the team?" He offered.

"Oh sure," She smiled. "But is there something I could drink?" She asked holding her finger tips against her throat.

"Of course, right this way!"

* * *

><p>Anderson took a sip of the warm coffee she was holding and sighed. "Thank you."<p>

"Anytime, in fact, how would you like to share coffee some other time, away from the club?" Jeffery proposed.

"Wha- Like... A date?" She asked taken off guard.

"Well, a coffee date yes, only if you'd like. I mean, you and Jake are only friends right?" When Hotch and Morgan heard this from the dorm they bit there lips worried as to what she would say.

"I... Yes we are. Um.. Yes... Yea I'd love to get coffee." She agreed with a smile.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Um, can I get back to you? I don't have my planner with me." She lied.

"Of course! I'm looking forward to it!"

"As am I" She smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Anderson had found her way back to Jeffery.<p>

"Jeffery?"

"Yes Claire?" He said with a small smile hidden on his face.

"I was meaning to ask you something, I heard from a friend that people from True Life clubs all over the country go to DC to a large meeting once a month, and it's a big honour to be choosen, is that true?"

"Yes, but our club is far to small, we have only 13 people in our club, most have 20-40. We tried to send Andrea Cortez one time but it was a big ordeal to get her there."

"Andrea Cortez... Why do I know that name? Oh! Didn't she go missing at one point? Did they ever find her?"

"Yea... Sadly no, it was a big lose to this club." He informed her frowning.

"I heard two other people went missing too, isn't that so devastating?"

"Yea.. Oh Cynthia! Could you help me bring out the snacks please!" He said rushing off.

Anderson noticed the way he rushed off with a questioning look. She looked around at the thirteen people crowding the small room. Were they the next victims of the killer? Could Jeffery be the one killing them? Or only an accessory? Why was it so hard for her to answer these questions? She was a profiler, right? Why couldn't she create a profile of the killer? It could answer so many questions...

Glancing down at her clock Anderson noticed it was already 6:30. The team decided that they would slip out early, and they were running out of time for that to be possible.

Walking up to Reid's side she put a hand on Reid's arm. "We have to go now lo- Um.. Josh."

Reid gave Anderson a tantalizing look before nodding. "I'm sorry Dylan, we'll have to talk more the next time we are both here."

"For sure, it was nice to meet you both." Dylan said with a smile before walking away.

After saying goodbye to Jeffery Reid and Anderson turned to leave. As they were leaving Jeffery shot Anderson a wink and she chuckled closing the door.

"Wha-What...was that?" Reid asked her confused the second she clicked the door closed.

"Um... He... asked me out." She confessed looking up at him seeing a spark flash in his eyes as he frowned.

"Oh...What did you say?" He looked down annoyed at the sinking feeling in his heart.

"Well I...I..uh..." Anderson was the one looking down now as Reid looked at her horrified.

"You said yes? Why?" Reid exploded.

"Spencer! People are going to hear you!" She warned.

Spencer sighed agreeing. "Fine, lets go." He led the way back to the dorm angrily. Anderson walked sadly behind Reid hoping he could understand the position she was put in. How could he be jealous of this man again?

* * *

><p>The second they closed the dorm door Reid turned to Anderson. "Why did you say yes?"<p>

"Spencer, you have to understand my position! I didn't know what to say and I didn't want him to be mad at me so...I had to say yes!" She defended herself loudly.

"Whoa! Whats's wrong?" Morgan intersected. They had turned there mics off as soon as they left the club so team had missed the argument.

"Never mind. I over reacted. I'm sorry Evangeline." He half-heartedly apologized before excusing himself to the bathroom.

Anderson sighed frowning. "Have you ever seen him like this before?" She asked Morgan.

"No...but, honestly, I've never seen him the way he is around you ever! This is very new territory to him and he's trying."

"I know...but it's still hard."

"I know." Morgan pulled her into a friendly hug. Anderson welcomed the warm gesture from her becoming good friend. "Lets go talk about it okay?"

* * *

><p>Reid looking himself angrily in the mirror. Why couldn't he just trust that Anderson wanted him and him alone. But he knew the answer to that question. How could he be good enough for her? Granted she wouldn't leave him for a murderer, but whats stopping her from leaving him for someone else? Someone better? Heck, she was close enough to Morgan, what made himself better than Morgan? With a sigh he tried to shake these thoughts. They were untrusting, and he had promised he would try not to let them enter him mind again. Sighing he splashed some cold water on his face and turned to leave the bathroom. He'd have to face the team sometime.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Oh Reid...Why can't you realize how amazingly amazing you are? **

**Chapter 5 coming soon!**

**Don't forget to review! So I can post soon!**

**xoxo**


	5. I'm Glad to have my Spencer back

**A/N:Hey Guys! I know its been a while as always. This time there was a problem with a my editors, but he assured me she would edit it so i waited:)**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed and subscribed! I LOVE YOU ALL!:D**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The team discussed the meeting quickly, deciding Anderson would go out with Jeffery the next day, and that they needed to talk to the other members about DC. Maybe they would tell them something Jeffery dodged. As soon as they finished the short discussion they all lied about having something or other to do and left swiftly.<p>

Morgan was the only one left at the dorm. He was talking quietly to Anderson about calling Jeffery to accept his invitation to go out the next day.

"He's trying you know?" He offered suddenly.

Anderson sighed. "Yea, I... I know."

"Don't be to hard on him. This is all new to him. You guys have only be together a few weeks." Morgan reminded her.

"Yea... Thanks for all your help Morgan." Anderson smiled giving him a warm hug before he stood up.

"Good night Pretty Boy, be good!" Morgan yelled as he opened the dorm door. After he was gone Reid was still hiding away I the bedroom. Anderson sighed standing up from the couch.

Standing in the door way she smiled. "Hey.."

Reid looked up surprised. "Hey..." He looked down angry at himself.

"I... I have to call Jeffery."

"Okay."

"Yea... Spencer are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you'd better make your phone call before it gets to late."

Anderson sighed, but nodded agreeing. Stepping into the other room she pulled out her phone and began to dial Jeffery's number.

Reid heard Anderson talking quietly on the phone and smirked. Why couldn't he shake this jealousy? It was driving him insane! He pulled out his own phone and dialed Morgan's number.

"Morgan." He answered.

"Morgan, it... it's Reid. Can I ask you something."

"Sure Pretty Boy what is it?"

"Why am I jealous? I know Evangeline wont leave me. I mean I think she won't, I hope she wont. But I can't help but feel like I'm holding on to her by a thread that could break at anytime." He exploded.

"That's called love my friend."

"I thought love was supposed to be wonderful?"

"Is it not?"

"Well I mean... It is but... I don't like how I'm being, and neither does Evangeline. I'm going to drive her away!"

"Then stop! Stop being jealous and trust her! Trust that she won't leave you, she loves you Reid, and you're lucky to have her love. Don't forget that if you don't stop acting the way you are she can slip away. Control it."

"Okay... I'll try. Thanks Morgan."

"Any time, good night."

"Night."

Just as he clicked the phone shut Anderson walked in.

"Who was that?" Her sweet voice flooded his ears. He had been so jealous he'd ignored the beautiful ring her voice had.

He smiled lightly. "Morgan."

"Oh." She nodded smiling slightly. Reid knew why she was angry and she had every right to be.

"Come 'ere." Reid waved. "Please."

Anderson reluctantly climbed onto the bed beside him. Pulling her against him he held her warmly. Kissing the top of her head he sighed. "I'm so sorry Evangeline."

She leaned away, looking him in the eye. "I...I have to go out with this guy... But you know it means nothing right? I love you."

Reid nodded. "Absolutely. I love you too." He said as he leaned forward to give her a kiss. She returned the kiss but quickly pulled away.

"What did Morgan want?" She asked.

"I ah... I actually called him." He confessed blushing.

"Oh... Okay."

"Do you forgive me Evangeline? I'm truly sorry! I just don't grasp the concept of being in a relationship. I mean... There's no facts I can learn or books I can read. It's foreign to me."

"I know... I just..." She sighed. "I just wanna put this whole business behind us. But we can't do that because I still have to go on a fake date with Jeffery tomorrow and I don't blame you for being jealous. Even though it's insane." She frowned. "I just don't want something like this to come between us."

"I agree! And I'm truly very sorry, I'll try harder, you'll see it'll be fine. Because I love you. Through all the confusion and misunderstand, I am certain of one thing, and that is that I love you."

"I love you too Spencer." She leaned in and gave him a long kiss, this one filled with love and want. As she slipped her tongue into his mouth a moan escaped deep in his throat.

He rolled her slightly over so that he was holding himself over her. He let out another moan when she lifted her knee between his legs.

"Oh god.." He breathed letting the feeling take over him.

Anderson woke up the next morning curled up against the warm blanket with a small smile on her face. Opening her eyes slowly she discovered she was alone in the bed. After pulling a pair a sweats and a t-shirt on quickly she stumbled into the living room and saw Reid sitting on the couch, mug in one hand, folder in the other.

Looking up he smiled. "Good Morning Love, did you sleep well?"

"I did." Anderson said happily. "You seem cheery?"

"I'm feeling a lot better today, I haven't been myself lately and I don't like that."

"I agree. I'm glad to have the Spencer I love back." She walked over giving him a kiss while grabbing his coffee and stealing a sip.

"Hey!" He grabbed it back laughing.

"Don't worry, two sugars is enough for me, I can't handle to much Spencer Reid coffee." She winked laughing.

After showering Anderson joined Reid on the couch, leaning against his chest. Discussing the case, they held on to each other in the loving way they knew before the case.

Just then the team knocked slightly and opened the door, not waiting for an answer. They walked in seeing Reid and Anderson, sitting together, laughing about who knows what. Morgan saw a twinkle in Reid's big brown eyes he recognized from only a few of Reid's happiest occasions.

"Look's like you two made up?" Prentiss smiled. She liked seeing her friends this way.

"You look happy Spence." JJ told him.

"I am." He agreed, eyes twinkling once again.

"Sorry to break up the happy times, but we need to prepare. I'm hoping to catch this guy in the next few days and we're still far from it." Hotch explained sitting beside Reid and Anderson. "Did you call him?"

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock.<em>

"Claire? It's Jeffery!"

"Sp-uh..Josh, can you get that!"

"Hello Jeffery."

"O-oh, hi Josh. Is uh.. Claire here?"

"She is just getting ready." Reid said through his teeth forcing a smile. "Please come in. Can I get you some coffee?"

"N-no that's fine... Me and Claire are going to get some."

"Great." Reid forced another smile. "Let me... go see whats keeping her."

"Thank you."

Reid walked swiftly into the bedroom closing the door behind him. Anderson was in the joining bathroom.

"Evangeline?" Reid whispered.

"Yea? I'm in the bathroom." She answered. Reid walked slowly into the bathroom seeing Anderson with a little blue sundress on, that Prentiss had given her, a black cardigan, and a pair of strapped sandals. Her hair was dried into its natural curls and she was putting some kind of makeup on one eye as Reid stood mesmerized.

Anderson turned around, her face falling into a frown. "What...What's wrong Spencer?" She asked quietly.

"I...uh... You... You look... Wow." He stumbled blushing.

Anderson laughed lightly stepping closer to Reid, and putting her arms around his neck. Reid responded, putting his arms around her waist as she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. Reid melted into the kiss, bringing one hand up to the back of Anderson's head.

"Thank you." Anderson breathed.

Reid pulled away, their faces only milometers apart. "I love you." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too."

"Claire?" They heard Jeffery yell and jumped. They had both completely forgotten he was in the next room.

"Oh my god!" She jumped away smoothing her dress and hair before looking hastily in the mirror. "Alright, I'm going."

"Have fun Love." Reid said half heartedly. Anderson shot him a sympathetic smile and rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So Reid's back to normal:) Hopefully for good this time! Chapter 6 very soon! xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!3 :)**

**xoxo**


	6. Hey Elliot!

** A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the story:) I am thinking 3 more chapters...maybe 4.**

**I was trying to decide if I should continue with my OC and this pairing but I think the amount of people being interested is going down so I think I'm going to take a break from it. But that does not in any way mean a break from fanfiction! So subscribe and you will see more stories from me!**

**I am thinking of doing a crossover of Medium and Criminal Minds, but I don't know how many people watch both of those shows... I might make it more centered around CM so that everyone who watches that can read even if they havn't seen Medium before, would anyone be interested in that?**

**ANYWAY! Enough of my ramblings! Sorry for the long A/N and here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for coming Claire. When I asked I didn't think you would accept." Jeffery confessed sipping his coffee. They sat across from each other at a little coffee shop. It wasn't very busy and the coffee was good, which Anderson was happy about. She was starting to drink more coffee since Reid and her got together. She knew any member of the team would get a good laugh out of that fact.<p>

"Did you want me to decline?" Anderson asked confused.

"No! I just...thought you were kind of out of my league." He blushed.

Anderson smiled. "That's not true, but thanks for saying so."

"So, how are you liking the club?" Jeffery asked, changing the subject.

"It's... different than I expected. I mean I liked it! I just don't know a lot still I think."

"What do you want to know?" Jeffery asked invitingly.

"Well nothing specifically I suppose... Speaking of the club, aren't you supposed to be there?"

"No, I asked co-president to fill in. He doesn't go to every meeting but I trust him to keep things running smoothly when I'm away." He explained.

"I see...Are you hoping to get more members joining or are you happier with a smaller group?"

"No I always want more members! Why? Do you know someone?"

"I don't think so, I was just wondering. I don't really have any friends at school, besides Josh of course."

"So what's the deal with you two anyway? I mean you say you're only friends, and you accept a date with me, but you look at him like he's the most important thing in the world, like you'd give anything for him."

"Well...I suppose that's true. We're really close friends, and I don't have many friends so he means a lot to me. But don't worry, he's not single anyway! And even if he were I'm not interested in having that with him. It'd be like dating my brother." She frowned, priding herself on her acting skills. The team laughed along listening in. Hotch refused to let Reid listen, worried he might get jealous and do something rash.

"That's cool. Maybe he could bring his girlfriend to a club meeting sometime?"

"Uh.. maybe, I don't know. I could ask him?"

"Sure! I always love new people finding out about our club."

"Okay." Suddenly Anderson noticed a newscast about the missing girls informing that they had been killed. The team had told California and DC PD to keep that quiet. "That's awful!" She played along.

"It is."

"Were you close to them?"

"Well.. not really. Andrea was one of the best members of our club though, she's the one who went to DC. She stayed longer than planned to do some sight seeing and never came back."

"That's so terrible! It must have been devastating to learn they were all members of your club?"

Jeffery nearly chocked on his water when he heard that. "I.. I didn't know that was on the news?"

"Huh? Oh maybe I heard it around campus I don't know... It's true isn't it?"

"Well...yea but that's just a coincidence."

"Of course.. Why wouldn't it be?" Anderson faked confusion, as she noticed a bead of sweat form on his temple.

"I..I don't know... So...uh..." He fumbled. "I think your friend, Josh, should go to the meeting in DC? It's the day after tomorrow, and I know he's only been a member a few days but he knows more than anyone else in the group, and remembers half of the other members' beliefs and opinions."

"I'm sure he remembers more than half..." Anderson said to herself with a laugh.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Wow... That's great! A pretty big honor! Isn't it hard though? I mean because our clubs so small?"

"I think I can convince the head office, once they hear about him."

"Wow...He'll be so flattered..." The team was more than relieved that they'd heard about this before they had to give an answer to him. They were planning to head to DC the next day to look at the bodies, hear the autopsy reports and investigate there, maybe leaving a few behind in California anyway, so it worked out nicely.

Jeffery and Anderson talked about more personal things for the remainder of the hour. When 6 0'clock hit, an hour from when the date started, Morgan called.

"Hello?" Anderson answered.

"Hey Claire, this is Elliot." Morgan said, in case Jeffery heard anything in the quiet coffee shop. Reid and Anderson had come up with Morgan's undercover name, determined to make him suffer.

"Hey Elliot!" She had to hold in laughter. "What's going on?"

"I need you to come to the science lab right away! Our experiment may be ruined!"

"Oh no really? Okay I'll be right there, I just have to stop off at my dorm."

"Okay see you soon."

"See you... I'm so sorry Jeffery, that was my science partner," She explained standing up. "We're doing an experiment and something has gone wrong, I really need to go."

"Okay, don't worry about it! Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"No no, that's okay, I have to hurry. I'm sorry to run out on you like this!"

"Don't worry!." He said. He walked with her out of the coffee shop and stood beside her on the sidewalk.

"Thanks for the coffee." She thanked politely. He nodded stepping closer to her. She got nervous starting to step back, but Jeffery grabbed her hand. He leaned in swiftly, his lips touching hers. She had to fight not to pull away as Jeffery continued to lock lips with her. She gasped when she felt his hand running down her back and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She stepped back now, breaking the kiss, forcing a smile.

"Sorry." Jeffery apologized.

"Don't be.. It's just... a little to soon." Anderson lied. "I'll see you soon okay?"

She ran down the sidewalk, acting like she was in a rush. She was far out of Jeffery's sight but continued to run. She stopped when she nearly tripped on a branch on the sidewalk and leaned against a building. Sighing she wiped the taste of Jeffery's lips off her own, but the taste continued to stain her mouth. She looked around seeing a small bar and walked quickly inside, turning her mic off while she ordered a drink, and swallowing it down fast. Sighing in relief that reminders of the events of the evening were washed out of her mouth she switched her mic back on and continued to walk home.

"Sorry about that, she said to the team, bathroom." She lied, and the team knew it, but they didn't argue.

* * *

><p>Back at the dorm Anderson opened the door quietly. The team had decided they should stay at the police station in case Jeffery insisted on walking Anderson home.<p>

As soon as she was in the door Reid was in front of her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Hello Love." He welcomed happy to see her.

Anderson smiled and took the small mic off, placing it on the table next to the door. "Hey.."

"How did it go?"

"Fine... until-"

"I though you were going for coffee?" Reid interrupted.

"Wha..What?" Anderson asked.

"I thought you were going for coffee? Isn't 5 a little early to be going to a bar?" He asked confused.

"Yea..I mean.. We did go to coffee..." Reid looked even more confused now, and slightly worried. Anderson walked over to the couch and sat down. Reid followed, looking her in the eye the entire time. "Don't be mad..."

"What? What happened? I wont be mad Evangeline, it's fine, just tell me what happened."

"I...He kissed me..."

"Oh..."

"A lot. I didn't want to let him, but I had no choice! He would have been offended if I-"

"Evangeline! I'm not angry! I understand, well I understand the kiss, I don't understand why you smell of alcohol?"

"I...I just wanted to get the taste of his mouth out of mine." She confessed allowing a tear to fall down her cheek.

Reid pulled her into a warm hug, stroking her hair. "Evangeline, it's okay! I promise I'm not mad, not even a little bit. I knew there was a chance he might try something and I knew there was only so much you could do to stop it."

"I know, I just.." She choked out. "I... It was horrible Spencer! Letting him do that to me! Well I know he didn't really do anything but... What if he's a killer? He's the kind of person we work every day to put behind bars and he..."

"I know Love, I know..."

"Can I go take a shower? I feel disgusting. I hate that his hands were on me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea...I just want to take a warm shower, get changed, and never again leave your side."

"I think that sounds like a good plan." Reid smiled. "The team will be here in a half hour."

"Okay... Thanks Spencer."

"For?"

"For being so understanding."

He sighed smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Aren't you glad Reid didn't freak out? I am...I think that is enough jealousy and anger between them for this story:) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!:) **

**xoxo**


End file.
